The Never Ending Christmas Party
by Arekure
Summary: Yugi invites everyone over for a Christmas Party-Chaos insures


The Never-EndingChristmas Party  
  
It was Christmas Eve. Yugi sat in the computer chair, thinking.  
  
Yugi: (thinking) Christmas, should I have a party or not? (out loud) Yami! Should I have a Christmas party or not?  
  
Yami: Uh... Ok.  
  
Yugi: Who should we invite?  
  
Yami: I don't know.  
  
Yugi: Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Yami Malik, Tea, Joey, Tristian, and the Kaiba's.  
  
Yami: Ok, HEY! THERE'S KAIBA ON THAT LIST!  
  
Yugi: So?...  
  
Yami: (whining) I don't want Kaiba to come…  
  
Yugi: That is not friendly, Yami! (whacks Yami with a frying pan)  
  
Yami: @_@  
  
--------------------------Joey's------------  
  
Joey: Hmm… Party at Yugi's? Whadda think Tristian?  
  
Tristian: Of course! Tea?  
  
Tea: Ok!  
  
Joey: Let's go then!  
  
----------------------Malik's-------------  
  
Malik: Party at Yugi's! Ya going, Yami?  
  
Yami Malik: Ok. Just because I have nothing else to do. I've already killed your hamster.  
  
Malik: FLUFFY?! YOU SAID HE RAN AWAY! OHH! I'M GONNA…  
  
Isis: Calm down!  
  
Malik: urge.to.hurt.rising.  
  
Yami Malik: Calm down!   
  
Isis: Let's get going.   
  
Yami Malik: Yes, Let's.  
  
------------------------Ryou's-------------  
  
Ryou: There's a party at Yugi's. Interested?  
  
Bakura: Hmm… Another chance to torture pharaoh… Ok.  
  
Ryou: Ok.   
  
------------------Yugi's Party------------  
  
Joey: When are we gonna eat?  
  
Yugi: (looking at watch) About 3. It's only 1:39, so you'll have to wait.  
  
Tristian: (sniffing) Do I smell something burnt?  
  
Yugi: AAAAHHHHH! THE CREAM CHEESE! IT'S BURNING!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: You cooked cream cheese? On what?  
  
Yugi: On Yami's socks.  
  
Yami: So there's where they went! (sing-song) Yugi… I need a word with you…  
  
Yugi: eep!  
  
----------------------Outside Malik's house-----  
  
Yami Malik: I wanna drive!  
  
Isis: No! You're not qualified!  
  
Yami Malik: Are to!  
  
Isis: Are not!  
  
Yami Malik: Are to!  
  
Isis: Are not!  
  
Yami Malik: Are to!  
  
Isis: Fine! You can drive!  
  
Yami Malik: (driving poorly) Ha-ha! I'm breaking a new record!   
  
Isis: (dizzy) Oh.   
  
Yami Malik: Look, police dudes are chasing us.   
  
Police Dudes: Pull over! Now!  
  
Malik: (gets pale) He's driving... Dear Ra…  
  
Yami Malik: (to police dudes) I am not pulling over! NEVER! (crazy laugh)  
  
Police Dudes: Yeah, you think so now bub.  
  
Yami Malik: Your momma eats cat poop!  
  
Police Dudes: Your momma!  
  
Malik: He's got an anger problem…   
  
Police Dudes: I SAID PULL OVER!  
  
Isis: For the love of Ra, pull over!  
  
Yami Malik: Fine. *pulls over*  
  
Police Dude: License and Regis. please.  
  
Malik: Yami?! YOU HAVE REGIS?!  
  
Police Dude: NO! REGISTRATION!!!!!!  
  
Yami Malik: For what?  
  
Police Dude: AAARRRGGGHHH! JUST FORGET YOU EVEN SAW ME!!!  
  
Yami Malik: Ok, *looks at police dude's nametag* Mi-les.  
  
Miles: Say it fast! Goodbye Sir, or should I say Madam?  
  
Yami Malik: GRRR!! TO THE SHADOW RELM!  
  
Miles: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *gets sent to the shadow realm*  
  
-------------Yugi's-----------  
  
Yami: Yugi, do you have any of my clothes in the rest of the food you made?  
  
Yugi: Well, there is the underwear soup…   
  
Joey: *spits out the soup* Dis soup?  
  
Yugi: Oops...  
  
Yami: YUGI! COME HERE YOU LITTLE RUNT!  
  
Yugi: HELP! THERE IS NOTHING WORSE EXEPT A RABID YAMI!  
  
Yami: *smirks* He he… *grabs a black widow spider*  
  
Yugi: I STAND CORRECTED! THERE IS NOTHING WORSE THAN A RABID YAMI WITH A BLACK WIDOW   
  
SPIDER! AAAHHH!   
  
------------------In Ryou's car--------  
  
Ryou: I cannot believe I am letting YOU of all people, drive!  
  
Bakura: I'm setting a record!   
  
Ryou: How long will it take to get to Yugi's?  
  
Bakura: I estimate… 10 seconds.  
  
Ryou: 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0 *car screeches up in front of Yugi's house*  
  
-----------Party---------  
  
*ding dong*  
  
Tea: Guess I'd better get the door…  
  
Tristian: Good idea.  
  
Tea: *opens the door* Hi guys!  
  
Ryou: Hi Tea! Where's Yugi?  
  
Joey: Gettin' chased by Yami. *points to Yami chasing Yugi with a black widow and Yugi screaming bloody murder*  
  
Ryou: I see…  
  
-----------Malik's car------------  
  
Malik: That's the end of Miles.  
  
Isis: Guess so. Let's get back on the road.  
  
Yami Malik: Fine. *starts up the car* We're almost there. Let's sing!  
  
Isis: No way! Are you crazy?!  
  
Malik&Yami Malik: Yes.  
  
Isis: I never should have asked…  
  
~Parts that Yami Malik sings~  
  
*Parts that Malik sings*  
  
=Parts they sing together=  
  
*All the empty words I've spoken, all the promises I've broken, all the lovers and the loves I've pushed away. Now they all come back to haunt me, and the silence seemed to taunt me, cause they turned the tables 'round the other way.*  
  
=Livin' is easy with someone who cares, someone to call you their own. Livin' is lovely with somebody there. Livin ain't livin alone!=  
  
*Ain't livin' alone!*  
  
~And I turned my back so boldly, on the ones who tried to hold me. Sayin' only that I needed to be free. Now I know some dreams are shattered, because I never thought it mattered. No, I never thought of anything but me. ~  
  
=Livin' is easy with someone to care, someone to call you their own. Livin' is lovely with somebody there. Livin ain't livin alone! =  
  
*Ain't livin alone!*  
  
*Now I've taken all my chances, will there be no more romances? Did I make my choice and never even know? But I'm much too young for Emmys, so I have to keep pretending, that tomorrow is the day my love will show.*  
  
=Livin' is easy with someone to care, someone to call you their own. Livin' is lovely with somebody there. Livin ain't livin alone! Ain't livin alone! Livin ain't livin, no, it ain't livin alone!=  
  
Malik&Yami Malik: Whew! That was long!  
  
Isis: We're almost there.  
  
Malik: Good. I hope Yugi has a glass of water waiting...  
  
Yami Malik: Yeah.  
  
Malik: I see his house.   
  
Yami Malik: *screeches the car up to the house* We're here.  
  
All:*get out of the car and go inside*  
  
Malik: What the Ra happened here? *sees Yugi running and screaming from Black Widow Spider Yami*  
  
Joey: Yugi cooked Yami's underwear and now Yami's mad.  
  
Isis: That's just plain wrong.  
  
Everyone: *agrees*  
  
Bakura: Maybe... HEY RYOU! *grabs another spider*  
  
Ryou: OH DEAR!  
  
Yami Malik: Oh Malik...  
  
  
  
Malik: Don't start...  
  
Yami Malik: YES! *grabs spider*  
  
Malik: Don't make me get it...  
  
Yami Malik:*comes closer*  
  
Malik: I swear if you come one inch closer I will...  
  
Yami Malik:*comes even closer*  
  
Malik: THAT'S IT! MEET HAIRSPRAY! *grabs a bottle of hairspray and starts chasing Yami Malik with it.*  
  
Yami Malik: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Everyone: Aie? (ai-e)  
  
Malik: Don't look at me, he said it! *points to Yami Malik*  
  
Isis: He just said it one day and BAM! It became a habit...  
  
Boys: OH! What?  
  
Tea&Isis: I'll never get boys... Forget it.  
  
Yami: *stops chasing Yugi* This is getting boring...  
  
Yami Malik and Bakura: Yeah.  
  
Ryou and Yugi: Phew!  
  
Malik: I'll save this for later. *puts the hairspray in his pocket, its compact*  
  
Yugi: Compact hairspray, never thought I'd see the day...  
  
Joey: Yugi, you're reminding me of dose Paradox freaks...  
  
Yugi: Oops. Sorry, Joey.  
  
Tristian: Well, we came here to party, so, LET'S PARTY!!!!  
  
Malik: No. LET"S GET YAMI!  
  
Yami: Yea...AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
  
Malik, Yami Malik, and Bakura: *start chasing Yami* 


End file.
